


Smile

by Synnerxx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:17:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1588004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo thinks of Dean and smiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile

Jo pushes her fingers inside of herself farther, teeth biting down into her bottom lip. She thinks of Dean and his crooked smile and his green eyes. Maybe she shouldn't have turned him down, but now, now it's too late. 

She doesn't really care as her thumb brushes roughly over her throbbing clit and she bites even harder to prevent the moan from slipping out of her mouth. 

She twists her fingers just right and oh, oh, there it is. Her back arches off the bed as she finishes, shivers racking her entire frame. 

She thinks of Dean and smiles.


End file.
